


Horns and Halos

by Alicethrutheburrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender!Cas, Cas is really just a sweet bean, Complete, Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Cowboy!Cas, Crossover with Suits, Dean POV, Ficlet, M/M, bounty hunter!Dean, crossover fic, idiots to lovers, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: Bounty Hunter Dean, Cowboy Cas, Demon Defense Lawyers, and one hell of a notebook scene!ORDean Winchester, bounty hunter extraordinaire. Or he was. Now he was just a lost man chasing bounties, drinking beer and drifting town to town. He stumbles into a bar named Horns and Halos and finds more than just beer. With the help of a certain cowboy Dean learns that home isn't a place; it's a feeling. And that a man has to be lost before he can be found.





	Horns and Halos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had a lot of fun writing this for the CocklesDestiel Challenge. Dean and I share one brain cell for we both love Cas and love swearing like a sailor. This is a slight crossover with the tv show Suits. Without further ado, welcome down my rabbit hole. Love, Alice.
> 
> P.s. the song Cas sings is Lonely Eyes by Chris Young, followed Friends In Low Places by Garth Brooks.

_Lonely eyes, you don’t have to be alone tonight_

Six hundred bucks. Six hundred lousy dollars, barely enough money to cover the food and gas to get home. _Fuck, _Dean thought. Of course, after pursing some lowlife through high and hell water around the upper parts of Iowa, that sleaze ball Zachariah would find a way to swindle Dean out of some money. Zachariah was a great big bag of dicks but as a bails bondman he typically paid pretty well for his bounties and with little questions. Maybe he just had it out for Dean. Fucking asshole.

Dean Winchester, bounty hunter extraordinaire. Or he was. In the beginning it was a team thing with his little brother if you could call a mop of brown hair, six-foot-five moose “little” nonetheless Sam was an upcoming lawyer in grand New York City well on his way to becoming district attorney. Any time one of his cases would skip out on court, Dean was his first phone call. Saving people and bounty hunting criminals, it was the family business—until it wasn’t. 

Sam went dark side and became a feared defense attorney, defending the same scum of the earth that he was once swore to put away. The hunger for power and money insatiable in the young attorney only spurred on by his mentor Harvey Specter. Harvey with his stupid perfect hair and stupid perfect face, and Dean dreamed of the day he could punch the smug asshole in the face. Honestly though Dean should have seen the warning signs; the late-night parties, the back-corner handshakes, the hush hush meetings, and that demon defense attorney Ruby (Harvey’s newest assistant) whispering in his ear. He should have done more, too caught in his own bullshit to notice the fast track, highway to hell his brother was on. The falling out between them had been on world-ending proportions.

Now? Dean was a bounty hunter without purpose, just taking everything and anything thrown his way with the deadlier the bounty the better. Cause when you have nothing why not risk everything right? 

Beer. Fuck, he needed a damn beer, and to quit white knuckling his Baby’s steering wheel or he’d give himself carpal tunnel before he turned thirty. Internally thanking God for being on a small two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere town for there seemed just what he needed, a gas station and more thankfully a dinky bar. Flipping his beloved ’67 Chevy Impala—fully restored by his own two hands, thank you—around, Dean eased the black beauty up to the gas pump. Responsibilities first then beer. Hung-over Dean would definitely thank Sober Dean in the morning, and who knows maybe Dean would be sleeping next a pretty lady tonight instead of inside Baby if he was lucky. 

With that thought and a bounce in his step, Dean hopped back in Baby to drive her the few blocks to the bar. Place was packed, which given how little was actually in the town wasn’t all that surprising. Finding an open spot in back of gravel parking lot and swinging Baby’s door open, Dean stepped out and… 

Fell flat on his face. 

“Shit,” He blurted. Wiping the gravel dust of his faded blue jeans, and his black V-neck, with his pride only slightly bruised he headed towards the front of the bar. Not exactly how he wanted to start the night; he hadn’t even had a drink yet and was already tripping over himself._ Pull yourself together Winchester. _

The bar itself resembled a small old-timey barn. The neon on top read Horns and Halos with Horns in shining red and Halos in shining blue. _Cute,_ Dean chuckled. Well he was not expecting this. _Holy Cowboy _is all Dean could think as took in the sight of a full-on cowboy bar. Tables sat on the right and the bar accompanied with barstools on the left, everything from the floors to the wall decked in hardwood and a small stage situated in back right corner which a live band commandeered and to Dean’s secret glee cowboy hats were everywhere. Looks like it was going to be a hell of night. 

Throwing on his most charming Winchester smile, he snagged a barstool and leaned over the counter to flag down the bartender. 

The black hair beauty gave him a nod in acknowledgment as she continued pouring beer from the tap. Parking didn’t lie, seemed everyone in the town or close to town appeared to be in the bar. Dean nodded back turning his attention to the interesting crowd, the sound of the band and chatter filing the space so much so he almost missed the bartender saying “Hey Handsome.” 

“You are not from around here,” She commented eyes raking over his face. Was that glimmer of interest? Dean could work with that. 

“Nope,” Dean said leaning forward on his elbows pairing it with a lopsided grin. 

“Alright Casanova, what can I get for you?” She chuckled before shouting at one of patrons “Randy, sit your ass done or so help me!” Man, she was something feisty. She raised in eyebrow in Dean’s direction, face a mix of curiosity and _I dare you to try me. _

“How about we start with your name and then a beer,” That earned Dean an honest smile from the bartender.

“It’s Meg,” and pointing to a gentleman also behind the bar somehow Dean had missed “And that’s Clarence.”

“Dean,” He said holding out his hand for a handshake, bemusement twinkling in the black-haired beauty eyes. 

“Fair warning _Dean_, it’s going to get rowdy in here so holla’ at either of us if you need anything” She smirked sauntering off to fetch his beer leaving his outstretched hanging. Dean smirked shaking his head, that girl was trouble. Just the way he liked them. High-pitched singing echoed through the bar. If you wanted to call the squealing singing, garnered Dean’s attention to the back corner. Karaoke, of course, only in a small town. Dean snorted swiveling back around to continue to charm the pants of the bartender—Meg, he corrected himself, only to find the hand holding on to his beer was definitely not hers. 

His eyes trailed the long fingers up a well-muscled forearm to an even more impressive bicep to a high collarbone poking out underneath a checkered pearl-snap up a slender neck finally landing on the face of one the most beautiful men Dean has had pleasure of seeing. Fuck. Was he drunk already? The beer imprisoner had a sharp jaw that could cut class, unruly dark sex hair that looked already fingered fucked, and Dean was pretty sure there wasn’t even a name for the blue color this man’s eyes were. A diamond in the rough or a model in the middle of Podunk.

Plastering his famous Winchester smile “Clarence I presume?” Dean poised returning the stare the beer captor was giving him.

“Castiel.” Clare—wait what?

“Castiel?” Dean squeaked as he heard a loud snicker off in the distance faltering his confidence. Fuck, she got him. Well too bad Meg, Dean had a sense of humor too. Dean squared his shoulders “Well Cas, seems Meg thinks your name is Clarence and if you don’t mind, I’d like my beer your hand is sweating all over.” The man smiled as he released his hold on Dean’s beer sliding it over to him.

“Meg bites, she’ll chew you up and spit you out,” Damn, Castiel’s or Clarence’s or whoever he was, his voice did something to Dean. Scratchy, raspy, and downright deep tingling Dean in all right places. The guy was either trying to be nice to him or to Meg with his warning, but it’s not like Dean was a creep. Okay, he was creep at the moment gawking at beautiful bartender, sue him. 

Dean’s mouth was always a runner “Do you bite? Cause it’s not nice to tease me with a good time.” Dean had to hand it to the guy rather than shock Castiel’s face was stoic. Dude could keep his cool, knowing that only made Dean want to tease him.

“Not as hard she does,”

Leaning on his elbows while sporting his best shit-eating grin “Too bad buddy, I like them feisty.” The response earned Dean a laugh from Castiel and fuck even this guy’s laugh was gorgeous. 

Once he recovered from his laugh, Castiel gave Dean a gummy smile “I tried to warn you,” Castiel shook his head “You’re not from ‘round here are you?” 

Sarcasm was one of Dean’s best friends second only to his Baby “What? I live down the street, didn’t you know _Clarence,_” Dean spouted smiling while sipping at his beer. He really shouldn’t flirt with both bartenders, but why not? 

“You’re something else,” Castiel said fondly before saying “I’ll come check on you in a bit,” He threw Dean a wink and walked off to tend to other customers.

“Awesome,” Dean replied with half aborted finger guns. He figured he might as well settle in for he was definitely not leaving without hearing the story behind why a guy named Castiel had a nickname like Clarence of all things. For the middle of nowhere the beer was surprisingly good. The screaming banshee on the mic, not so much.

“So, you here for work?” The raspy voice caught him off guard as Castiel set another beer down in front of him. Huh, the first one disappeared like magic. Dean was going have to watch himself or he’d be sleeping on the bar, wouldn’t be the first time or last the time. 

“S’posse so,” Dean shrugged sipping his second beer, “Mostly passing through.” Dean shifted on his stool as Castiel gave him a definite once over. Maybe it was a checking out the stranger from out of town once over or maybe, probably only in Dean’s dreams, it was a checking Dean out once over. 

“You seem like a guy who is always just ‘passing through’,” 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the use of air quotes, seriously what universe did they find this dork? “What makes you say that?” 

Castiel shrugged a **_it was it is_** shrug “I’m a bartender, I just call ‘em as I see ‘em.” 

Dean was a half sip past liquid courage feeling bold when he said, “And what do you see huh?” Castiel quirked an eyebrow then settled on a smirk. It was Dean’s turn to quirk an eyebrow when Castiel reached under the bar and set two glass tumblers on the bar filling both of them with two fingers worth of, from what Dean could tell was top-shelf, whiskey. “That better be on the house,” Dean said as Castiel slid a glass towards him. Castiel smirked, almost smiling sadly into his glass as he swirled his whiskey before taking a sip. 

“You look like a man who is lost,” Castiel said pinning Dean with an intense stare. Dean threw back his whiskey in one gulp. Castiel had him pegged in two seconds, and Dean felt the burn of heat on his cheeks trying to convince himself it was definitely from the whiskey. Fuck bartenders, and their tell me about your feelings mojo bullshit, but something about Cas made it feel endearing rather than condescending. 

“But a man has to get lost before he can be found,” Castiel said finishing his whiskey.

Dean snorted rolling his eyes feeling like the man was trying to Yoda him. “Dude,” Dean leaned forward “That was some ‘deep’ guru advice.” The use of air quotes earning Dean another smile from the handsome bartender. 

“Well, I am a bartender. Life advice giver and holder of all the world’s cosmic secrets.” Dean chuckled. They shared a smile but before he could get another word in edge wise Meg was towel whipping Castiel. 

“Clarence, I swear,” The snap of the towel sounded like the crack of a whip and slightly painful from the yelp Castiel let out “If you don’t do something about Garth and his singing, I will burn this place and everyone in it to the ground.” The murderous glare she was giving him made it clear that she wasn’t threatening she was promising. Castiel replied with a **_yes ma’am _**nod. Without warning he hopped over the bar counter with practiced ease, cowboy boots hitting the hardwood with a nice thud. 

_Damn._ Dean never appreciated wrangles as much as he did now. The jeans looked painted on Cas’ ass, but the best part was the way his thighs strained against the fabric like if Michelangelo would have carved _David_with a pair of jeans. Dean didn’t realize he was chewing his bottom lip until Meg coughed awkwardly turning his attention from thick thighs to the most judging look from the dark-hair beauty. 

Clearly caught ogling, Dean smiled at her sheepishly reaching out for his beer to take a sip. Meg watched him with a different kind of curiosity. Both focusing their attention on the small stage when Cas’ voice filtered over the mic. The bar broke out in a chant of Castiel’s name with a few hoops and hollers. 

“Alright, alright,” Castiel said situating the microphone just right “I want to play something a little different tonight. Randy sit down,” Cas sneered then smiled leaning into the mic “This one is for all those just passing through,” Cas connected eyes with Dean for a spilt second while the opening chords were played before turning back to look at the other bar patrons. 

“Tuesday night crowded bar,” Castiel’s voice was perfect for country music—rich, deep, sultry “Some guy lights a cheap cigar,” A small smile tugs at his lips “Bartender yells at him, so he walks out and you walk in, right through that cloud of smoke,” The whole bar was entranced, Dean took back everything bad thing he ever said about karaoke cause _damn _“Catcalls and dirty jokes, scan the room a couple times, find a seat right next to mine.”

“Lonely eyes,” Cas’ eyes fluttered shut “Well, it sure looks like, you just might, be looking for something, for something, woah,” Cas opened his eyes, boring them right into Dean “Look at me, and I’ll think you’ll see” Dean gulped, being serenaded was a new one “Those lonely eyes, don’t have to be alone tonight.” Castiel fucking winked at him with the last line, Dean wasn’t sure if he wasn’t a damn puddle on the floor. Dean missed the last couple lines trying to pick up his mouth up from the floor, but he didn’t miss “From the little bit I’ve seen, they’re the perfect shade of green, next time they come my way, Heaven help me, make ‘em stay.”

The rest of the song finished in a blur. The bar patrons sat silent until the last chord was played then utter chaos—hollers and drunk shouts.

“Randy, Meg’s going to toss your ass out. Sit down,” Cas adjusts the mic takes stealing another glance at Dean before turning back to the mic “How about one we all know?” The first few chords of _I’ve Got Friends In Low Places _played while Dean turned around to wolf-eating grin from the other bartender.

“Looks like you caught Clarence’s eye,” Meg said a hint of teasing in her voice.

“I…I…umm..” When in doubt, deflect “Why the hell do you call him Clarence anyways?" 

Meg didn’t miss a beat “He’s an angel.” 

“Oh, so—” 

“No, whatever you’re thinking, no. Clarence and I have been best friends since we were kids. He saved me,” Meg’s eyes looked a little glossy “He’s my tiny guardian angel.” 

Dean nodded scrubbing a hand through his hair “So you got embarrassing stories about Cas?” A sly smirk slid onto Meg’s face. 

“I might,” She reached under the bar and pulled out two shot glasses, disappearing and reappearing with a bottle of tequila. Dean quirked an eyebrow as she poured out two shots. With a smug smile she challenged “Out drink me and all the embarrassing stories are yours.” 

Dean Winchester _never_ backed down from a challenge “You’re fucking on!” Dean picked up the shot downing it like a pro enjoying the slight burn. Tequila wasn’t his favorite. Wasn’t there a country song about that? Meg flashed a grin downing her shot and pouring them a second round. Third went down with slightly less burn and by the fifth it started tasting like water. Meg didn’t look the least bit fazed by the tenth shot while Dean was definitely feeling fuzzy. 

Dean remembers the thirteenth and fourteenth shot, remembers Cas taking a shot with them while laughing at the reason they were taking shots in first place, remembers everyone filtering out of bar during last call, but for the life of Dean he can’t remember how he got where he is now—currently leaning very heavily on Cas’ shoulder. 

He felt fucking awesome and Cas felt warm as they trudged down a hallway? Yes, indeed it was a hallway. “She fucking cheated!” Dean finally realized. 

Cas’ laugh vibrated through Dean “You’re just now figuring that out?” Dean groaned in reply. He turned his head nuzzling his nose into Cas hair seems being an inch taller had its advantages. 

“Mhm, you smell good.” 

“Dean—” Cas chastised fiddling with the door handle. 

“Where are we?” Dean said looking around the sparsely decorated bedroom. 

“My guest room,” Castiel huffed practically throwing Dean down on the mattress. Dean rolled onto his back enjoying the sinking feeling of the mattress. He was not enjoying the spinning. Why was everything spinning? Ah, that felt better. Dean lifted his head to see Cas untying and taking off his boots. 

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?” 

“I’m beginning to think I should have left you at the bar.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

Cas huffed “I couldn’t leave you when you were drunk because of Meg’s pettiness.” Cas indicated for Dean to lift his arms. Dean complied blushing slightly but feeling amazing as the cool air hit his heated skin. 

“She was jealous?” He questioned; didn’t she say they were just best friends? 

“Probably,” It was Cas’ turn to be a bit shy “I…” He swallowed “Can you stand?” 

Dean nodded holding onto Cas’ biceps. Dean squeezed them softly feeling the solid muscles “Aloha, Cowboy” Cas chuckled pulling Dean up by the sides of his jeans, undoing his belt and popping the button on his jeans. “Isn’t there a country song about this?” 

Cas turned his head as Dean shimmied out of his jeans. Ever the gentleman. “There’s a country song for everything,” Cas replied. 

Dean sat back onto the edge of the mattress. He was sure he had heard a song that fit this scenario. Ah, that’s right. Dean smiled sitting up a little straighter and pawing at Cas’ shirt “Ride a Cas, save a cowboy.” Nailed it. Dean beamed. A bubble of laughter burst from Cas as Cas pulled Dean’s pawing hands off of him. 

“Alright, let’s get you under the covers so you can get some sleep.” Cas said pulling back the covers. 

Dean frowned but complied letting out a sigh of content when his head hit the pillow snuggling deep into the blankets “Night, Cas.” 

“Goodnight, Dean.” The words a whisper as Dean’s spinning world faded to black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ugh. Everything hurt, and his head was pounding like some drumline competition. Dean sat up in the unfamiliar room, bits of last night replaying his head. He was fucking idiot. He turned his head to see a glass of water, a note, and thankfully two pills on the nightstand. 

** _Dean, I’m sure you have a hangover. Take these and drink the water slow. I’ll be out in the barn this morning. I have your keys whenever you’re ready. -Castiel_ ** ** **

Well Cas was right; he did have a hangover thanks to that demon Meg. He heeded Cas’s advice taking the pills and drinking the water slow. He was beginning to think Meg was right, Cas might really be an angel.

Dean found Cas in the barn just like the note said. The property a typical house out in the middle of nowhere. Dean must have been out of his mind to let someone else drive Baby but looking at Cas swing hay bales around like sacks of flour maybe Drunk Dean knew exactly what he was doing.

“Morning,” Dean said running a hand through his hair. Cas gave him a small smile taking off his gloves as he closed the distance between them. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas smiled “How’s the hangover?”

“Fucking sucks,” 

Cas chuckled “I can imagine. Meg tends not to take any prisoners.”

“Thanks,” Dean felt himself flush “For you know,” He waved his hand in a vague gesture. If he could quit being a disaster for two seconds, he chastised himself. 

“Of course,” Cas said finishing Dean’s keys out of his pockets. Cas bit his lower lip staring at the keys in hands before outstretching them in invitation for Dean to take. “If you ever get lost again, or um feel like passing through again, um I’d like to um, would you maybe, could I’d buy you a beer sometime?” Cas fumbled.

Dean took the keys taking mercy on the poor guy “Well I never did get to hear all those horrible childhood stories Meg promised,” Dean shrugged “How about you give me your number and I’ll let you know next time I’m passing through.” Cas’ blue eyes were shining, and Dean felt a small flutter in his heart. 

Dean’s phone burned a hole in his pocket for a week. Blue eyes haunted his dreams, his daydreams, his thoughts, and was fucking distracting him from work. No one gained anything from knowing Dean Winchester, they all ended up hurt or leaving him in the end. But after the grueling bounty he just finished hunting all he wanted was a beer, and he knew exactly where to get one. It was probably a bad idea, but Dean tended be full of nothing but bad ideas. He smiled as turned Baby towards Podunk finally shooting Cas a text: _Ever sing any Zeppelin?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why the fuck was he here? Dean shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he rode the elevator to the top floor. Dean only hated one thing more than the monsters he hunted—their fucking lawyers.

The doors opened into the spacious law firm, Pearson Specter Litt glittering on the wall. Dean rolled his eyes, barreling past the hollering receptionist straight in Harvey Specter’s office. Dean half a mind to punch the asshole like he always was wanted to.

“What the fuck do you want Harvey?” Dean gritted his teeth as Harvey turned around sporting a smug smile on his face. Fucker was in a crisp suit, hair styled perfectly, and as always looked like he had the upper hand. 

“Dean,” Harvey said smoothing a hand down the front of his suit “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“Shut up Harvey, tell me why I’m here.” 

“So hostile.” The smile slipped from Harvey’s face “Your brother is defending Lucifer Novak.” Dean’s mouth hit the floor. Of course, the most dangerous and richest man in the city would hire a prestigious firm to defend him in court. 

Dean exploded shoving Harvey against his desk “You fucking slime ball, my brother is defending the devil. The fucking devil. Do you know how dangerous Lucifer Novak is?”

“Yes,” Harvey shoved back “Yes and you can help him.” 

“How?” Dean growled. Harvey held up a folder then handed it Dean. 

“Lucifer insisted on having Sam as his lawyer. The only charge they have made stick is—”

“Tax evasion,” Dean said scanning the front-page contents on the folder. 

“Yes,” Harvey paused causing Dean to look up from his scanning “And there’s only one-star witness in this case. Lucifer’s brother. If he doesn’t talk, charges get dropped and your brother is no longer in bed with the devil.” Harvey gave Dean a pointed stare “I want to help Sam." 

“What makes you think I can help? You want me to what? Hunt this guy down and intimidate him?” 

“I doubt that is going to be necessary Dean.” 

“Then…” Dean trailed finally understanding why he was here as he stared at the picture of the witness. You think you spend eight months getting to know a guy you’d learn his last name. Castiel Novak, Ex-CFO for Novak Industries and star witness against his own brother. 

Dean’s stomach lurched, he wanted to throw up. The picture of Cas in a suit was not the bright-eyed cowboy bartender he knew. Not the Cas who taught Dean to ride a horse, pour the perfect beer, drive a fucking tractor. The cold blue eyes were not the one he enjoyed crinkling at one his many horrid cultural reference jokes. This was not the Cas who went on drives with him just to enjoy the drive or the Cas who sang him a different cheesy love song during karaoke nights or the Cas who asked a hundred annoying questions during movie night. This…this…was not his angel. 

“You want me to choose between my brother and” Dean’s couldn’t help the crack in his voice “And Cas.” 

“It’s hardly a choice Dean.” Dean glanced between the picture and Harvey. He was right, Dean would do _anything_ for his brother.

“What makes you think he’ll even listen to me?” When Cas set his mind to something, right or wrong, it was nearly impossible to change. If Cas was willing to put his own brother away, what could Dean say to change his mind?

“For Sam’s sake, I hope you figure it out.” 

Dean shoved the folder into Harvey’s chest and muttered a _fuck you _before promptly heading towards the elevator. His world was spinning, he was about to do the most Dean Winchester thing he could do, take the ounce of happiness he had found and light It on fire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean pulled Baby up to the all familiar house, throwing her in park and taking a deep breath before exiting and heading towards the barn. Cas was hauling a saddle into the storage room not sensing Dean’s presence yet. Dean felt the stones settle in his heart as he watched Cas. Sam. Sam’s life was on the line. 

Dean reached deep down pulling out any shred of courage he had to make his feet move forward. He could do this. It’s easy to ask your best friend to go against everything they’ve ever sacrificed. Who was Dean kidding? Cas over the past few months had been flirting the line between best friend and potentially something more. A line he never crossed though, probably waiting for Dean to quit being a chicken shit or maybe he really just enjoyed being Dean’s best friend.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said smiling. Dean looked into those baby blues and tears sprang into his eyes. He couldn’t do this. “Dean?” Cas took a step towards him as Dean took a step back “Dean what’s wrong?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean’s voice cracked, his resolve crumbling. Cas stopped in his tracks doing his adorable head tilt that meant he didn’t understand. “Why didn’t you tell me your last name was Novak?” 

“How…Dean that’s not who I am. My last name may be Novak, but I never _was_ a Novak.” 

Dean was shaking “Sam…Sam is defending Lucifer in court. And if you testify against him, I don’t know what will happen. Sam’s the only family I got left.” 

“No,” The word a soft growl. “No,” Cas said again stalking forwards to Dean “He doesn’t get to win. Lucifer took everything from me,” Cas scooped Dean’s face into his hands thumbing the spilled over tears away. “He doesn’t get to take you too,” Cas’ face softened searching Dean’s face “Can I kiss you?” Dean nodded his shaking hands fisting themselves in Cas’ shirt. 

The butterfly kiss was as sweet as it was warm. But Dean wasn’t here for sweet and warm. He tugged Cas closer slotting their lips together a bit more forcefully pressing his fears, his unspoken feelings, his need against Cas’ lips. Cas responded in kind moving his hands from Dean’s face to the nape of his neck. 

The warmth from Cas’ hands ignited goosebumps all over Dean’s skin. Dean pulled back first utterly breathless. He brushed his nose against Cas’. He was an idiot. A downright idiot for waiting to do this, an idiot for thinking he could give Cas up, and an idiot for letting Harvey get in his head. 

“Dean…” Cas started but Dean was tired of words. He swallowed his name on Cas’ lips, licking into the other man’s mouth with determination. Cas trailed his hands down to Dean’s hips to pull Dean flush against him. 

A tumble in the hay was not as romantic as it was in the movies. It was itchy, most definitely scratchy, and bothered Dean’s allergies but basking in the afterglow cuddled against Cas’ chest well he couldn’t complain too much. Cas absentmindedly traced circles into Dean’s skin. 

Dean shifted cuddling a bit closer, his voice a whisper “What happens now?” Cas switched from circles to carding a hand through Dean’s hair only pausing to place a peck against the top of his head. 

“We figure it out together. We figure out a way to put away mine and save yours.” 

Dean finally understood what Cas had meant the first time they had met. Dean was a lost man. But cuddling in Cas’ arms, he felt found. Dean knew anytime he got lost from now on, Cas would be there to help him find his way home. Dean Winchester was a found man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel cheated about the sex scene, I apologize. I admit I'm not the best at writing those scenes and felt leaving it up to the reader was the best choice. I hope you enjoyed this dumpster fire because I loved writing it.


End file.
